


La part du lion

by malurette



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, animals have no human morals
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-recueil de mini-fics ; sera peut-être mis à jour plus tard ?<br/>1ère vignette : Les derniers mots de Scar à son frère.<br/>2ème : Consoler la veuve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scar & Mufasa, L'ordre des choses

>   
> **Titre :** L’ordre des choses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Roi Lion  
>  **Personnages :** Scar, Mufasa  
>  **Genre :** élégie façon méchant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des studios Disney, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ce qui était à toi m’appartient désormais".  
>  d’après So_Yuyu"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100
> 
> "Les lois de la Nature peuvent sembler cruelles, mais c'est ainsi !"  
> 

\- Ce qui était à toi m’appartient désormais, exulte Scar. Tes terrains de chasse et tes femelles ! j’en suis le maître, le maître légitime, incontestable. Et incontesté. Sans moi pour t’aider à les conquérir en premier lieu, tu ne les aurais pas eus, il est normal qu’ils me reviennent à ta mort.

Cela fait partie du Cycle de la Vie. Une seule formalité pour s’en assurer : faire reconnaître aux femelles de la troupe la mort de leur mâle dominant ; la place admise comme vacante, il la remplit – personne ne proteste. Et ensuite, les hyènes dévorent très normalement le cadavre.


	2. Scar & Sarabi, Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour la perpétuation de la lignée...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À propos de succession  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Lion King  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scar - > Sarabi  
>  **Genre :** animalier/frustré  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des studios Disney, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Scar/Sarabi, râteau » pour PresKunange dans le cadre de fic_sur_demande  
>  **Avertissements :** mention de dub-con/non-con, animaux moyennement anthropomorphiques  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des brouettes

Le changement de roi ramène d'habitude la saison des amours – les lions se reproduisent n'importe quand dans l'année, selon la disponibilité des femelles, et quand un nouveau mâle accède au statut de dominant il tend à tuer les jeunes lionceaux pour donner place aux siens futurs.

Scar pourtant sait qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à faire cela. La génétique n'a guère joué en sa faveur, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que plus jeune, il a aidé son frère Mufasa à prendre le pouvoir, pour reproduire au moins une partie de ses gènes, les meilleurs, par procuration.  
Les choses ont changé, depuis. Et bien changé ! Il veut la place pour lui-même et non plus rester dans l'ombre.  
Le pari de remplacer les enfants de son frère pour faire les siens à la place étant tout de même trop risqué, il épargne les jeunes, qu'il dominera. Mieux vaut des semi-étrangers que pas de descendants du tout.

Reste le cas de Sarabi. Elle vient de perdre son petit (et personne ne pourra jamais prouver que c'est de la patte de Scar) et devrait donc se présenter spontanément au nouveau dominant pour en faire un nouveau. Scar se lèche les babines à cette idée. Elle, il la couvrirait avec délice, que ça produise un rejeton ou non. Ça n’est pas pour rien qu’elle était la préférée de son frère, avant même de lui donner un héritier mâle. C’est la plus désirable de la troupe, et enfin, elle va être sienne. Croit-il.  
C’est une faveur qu’il lui fait, de reconnaître ainsi sa valeur en lui offrant de conserver sa place de première chasseresse et première compagne.

Mais non. Non ! Elle a le front de défier toutes les lois et de refuser. Trop attachée au souvenir de son compagnon précédent et de son petit, elle se refuse. Elle ne lui accordera pas ce plaisir, qui est pourtant son droit le plus absolu. Quand il exige son dû, elle le repousse aussi farouchement que s'il avait sur lui le sang de Simba et de Mufasa.

Elle reste plus forte que lui et lui échappe. Malgré tous les efforts qu’il y met, elle arrive encore à le repousser ! Sans en faire un combat éclatant, en lui montrant juste qu’elle est plus forte que lui, sans avoir besoin d’être trop démonstrative, en silence, elle arrive à le faire battre en retraite. Combien elle le méprise !

Alors pour éviter la honte totale, il est forcé de faire semblant de rien de cesser ses poursuites – s'il venait à se faire battre (par une femelle ! une chasseuse censée lui être soumise !) sous les yeux de sa troupe, la nouvelle se répandrait dans toute la Terre des Lions et qui sait si un jeune arriviste extérieur à la troupe n'essaierait pas de venir le défier...  



End file.
